


What we have to do...

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-01
Updated: 2006-04-01
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Follow your heart.





	What we have to do...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

"You don't have to do this."

Daniel's reaction to Jack's words, a deep, soul-wrenching sigh, was both simple and heartbreaking at the same time. His head dropped down onto the bony, beloved shoulder of his counterpart, his always loved but sometimes pain in the ass lover.

Shaking fingers played with the short, military cut hair on the nape of that well-known neck.

Daniel's other hand lowered absently to the waistband of Jack's briefs, playing with the elastic before wandering further down, finally stopping to cup one denim covered ass cheek.

"You know me better then anybody else, Jack", Daniel's words were slightly muffled because his lips were pressed against Jack's skin, "and you know I have to do this, right?"

Highly aroused by the way Daniel's hand was stroking his ass, Jack pulled Daniel closer, feeling his body heat and the light tremors that were running through his lover's slender form.

Jack couldn't help himself, his whole body felt like it was throbbing, and he couldn't even find it in himself to be ashamed about the circumstances, standing out here, in the wide open, for anyone to see. 

Daniel had a way of bending Jack, making him a little crazy, so that Daniel got to do whatever he wanted, whatever he felt he had to.

Daniel was like that, doing what he had to so that he would get what he wanted, but even more, doing it just because it was right.

That was what Daniel always did.

Jack had come to rely on that, and now he knew however crazy Daniel's actions might seem at the time, it always worked out for the best in the end.

Jack closed his eyes as soft lips kissed their way from the hollow of his neck across to the curve of his shoulder.

"I have to do this." 

Daniel's voice echoed in Jack mind, but he couldn't understand where it was coming from since Daniel's lips were busy with far more important things than talking.

Jack shivered as he was suddenly filled with an icy, quiet dread. But it only lasted a moment before other, more enjoyable things distracted his mind.

Daniel's fingers started to move, the hand that had been resting on Jack's ass now doing a damn nice job of kneading it like the dough of a cream cake.

Daniel's body was pressed hard against his own, little puffs of hot breath accompanied by needy moans and groans, moistening Jack's overheated skin.

Jack couldn't explain it, but he had a sensation, a strange awareness that somehow, time was running out.

And Daniel seemed to think the same. 

"Jack...don't make me beg", Daniel pleaded, urging Jack to hurry up, get on with it, make me come before I have to do something about this painful arousal myself. 

Daniel's light tremors became stronger as he pushed his painfully swollen cock against Jack's semi hard dick.

A loud, husky moan escaped Jack's mouth, mixing with the frantic little noises Daniel was making as their groins clashed against each other.

Daniel writhed, seemingly desperate to get off in a new speed and intensity record and Jack felt helpless, overcome in way that made him burn.

This was all so out of control, and he couldn't do anything but follow Daniel's headlong rush. 

Jack fucking loved it when Daniel got like this, desperate, needy, wanting it so bad he couldn't seem to stop. 

"Jack, I have to do this. Help me, please!"

Again, that voice that was Daniel, but not really. 

Jack's skin was tingling, his body filled with tension, and as Daniel twisted against him one more time, he shrugged aside any feeling of uneasiness and decided the only thing that mattered was that they both had far too many clothes on for this.

He grabbed hold of Daniel's low hanging pants, tugging them down ruthlessly, then yanking down Daniel's boxers so that his eager erection could spring out. 

Daniel didn't seem able to wait, racing ahead of Jack in a frantic rush to come. 

He yanked Jack back up, burying his face in Jack's neck as his breathing sped up, Daniel's whole body shaking with need. He clung with both hands to Jack's ass, pressing Jack's denim covered groin firmly against his own uncovered, heavily leaking cock.

Not enough, Jack thought, and sure enough, seconds later, Daniel gripped Jack's ass tighter and slid his cock up and down, rubbing against Jack's trapped erection, while Jack jerked his hips to meet him. 

Oh god, it felt good.

Jack found the rasping friction of clothes against his rigid cock almost too much to bear. He had to get rid of his pants and underwear, NOW.

Daniel finally seemed to sense his discomfort and wasted no time.

Those long clever fingers pushed and pulled frantically, dragging over sensitive skin as clothes were yanked and twisted away from Jack's body, ending up in a heap on the floor. 

And when Daniel dragged Jack's body against his own, the sensation of flesh on flesh was overwhelming.

Daniel's head snapped back, and Jack's whole body shimmered with pleasure, his skin prickling with heat as he saw the vulnerable curve of Daniel's neck, exposed, defenceless, and so fucking beautiful. 

Jack wrapped his arms around Daniel, felt Daniel do the same to him, so that they were pressed tightly together from chest to groin. 

Then Jack began to rotate his hips, rubbing their solid cocks against each other, both of them writhing in a wild dance of skin against skin, sweat slicking their bodies as they moaned our their lust, fingers wandering everywhere they could reach and still it wasn't enough.

"Can't last... much... longer, Jack."

"Together...coming...together...", and somewhere in Jack's out of control mind, he knew that would make all the difference.

Together.

It had to be together, or not at all.

And damned if it didn't nearly kill him. 

Wave after wave of burning heat crashed through Jack's body; letting him drift away from the safeness of the ordinary world, but he knew it was okay because Daniel had him in a tight grip, and he was whispering all the time, "have to do this Jack...have to do this...sorry ...I love you".

Then the world went black.

* * *

When the darkness finally cleared, the first thing Jack was aware of was a strange light, floating above him.

There were voices. 

Some known, some not.

"Jack...?" 

Ah, now, that was Daniel. A voice Jack would recognise even mixed in with thousands of others. 

"Jack, you have to open your eyes, please."

There was fear in Daniel's voice and Jack couldn't understand why.

Hadn't they just had an incredible, frantic, body against sweaty body session of sex? 

Wait, Daniel had said something... something about having to do it, but do what? 

For God's sake, why was everything so dark apart from that floating light?

That damned annoying light! 

And where was Daniel anyway? 

Jack had to open his eyes, just so he could see why Daniel sounded so upset.

"He's waking up, Janet." 

Daniels voice again, but hey, Daniel sounded surprised, as if he'd expected something else. Surely not, after all, why wouldn't he be waking up? 

But wait, Janet? What did this have to do with Janet?

Wow!

Jack figured he must have really fried a few brain cells with Daniel if he needed Janet's help! That had never happened before.

"Jack...are you awake?" Daniel asked.

And while he couldn't open his eyes yet, Jack's brain was working just fine. 

Now Daniel, Jack willed silently, send Janet away and come closer... a lot closer.

"Jack, I'm so sorry. I... I had to do this." 

Daniel sounded so worried, and all Jack wanted to do was open his eyes and see that beloved face, but for some reason he couldn't. 

Nothing was working right.

Then the memories of their last trip through the 'Gate crashed over him.

Daniel, holding a zat.

Carter and Teal«c yelling.

An iron grip around Jack's neck... fear... pain...a Goa'uld holding him.

The panic in Daniel's eyes as Jack told him to fire... once isn't enough...do it again.

"Kill me... do it... anything is better than becoming what he's going to make me."

"I have to do this Jack, I'm so sorry"

"You don't have to do this." The voice of the Goa'uld, seductive, wheedling, trying to tell Daniel not to do it.

But Jack knew he would.

And he had.

Finally, his brain kicked into action.

Jack gasped, sucking in air as he opened his eyes for the first time.

He only needed a moment to focus on the one thing he really wanted to see, the beautiful blue of Daniels eyes.

Worried eyes, pleading for forgiveness.

Nothing to forgive, Jack wanted to say, not knowing how he was alive and not really caring. All that mattered was that he was here, now, with Daniel. 

But his mouth was so dry and he ached so much it was nearly impossible to speak.

"Love you," is all he managed to croak out.

Somehow, it was enough.

Tears shone in Daniel's eyes and he whispered back, very quietly, "Love you too."

Jack wanted to say you saved me, my life, my soul, you saved me from an existence worse than death. 

Daniel had always said there was nothing he wouldn't do for Jack, and the pain in Daniel's eyes showed that to be true.

He would do whatever he had to.

No matter what the cost.

Like he always did.

And for that Jack would always be grateful.

THE END.


End file.
